Rocky and Bullwinkle discover the Sword in the Stone
one day in midevel england a good king is rulling his kingdom and war is attacking it and the king is killed in war and a replacement is called to the throne and a great sword is born in an anvelt in the churchyard whoever pulls the sword from the stone will be right wise king born of england but many tried and none suceeded afterwards the sword was forgotten in a dark forest wolves preyed on deer and hawks preyed on squerilles and a old wizard named Merlin lived in a cabin in the woods he was getting water from his well and he also had a talking owl named Arcehmedies one day Rocky and Bullwinkle are taking their vacation in england again this time in the middle ages they meet Merlin and Archemedies who welcome them into their home and Merlin tells them of a boy a small boy 11 or 12 seeing him inside the smoke cloud there is a boy named Wart with his older foster brother Sir Kay also with him is another kid named Sherman with his dog Mr Peabody they are hunting a deer but before Sir Kay can shoot it the deer runs off and Sir Kay chases Wart and Sherman as blaming them for frightening the victim away but Mr Peabody tells Kay that they can find the arrow and Sir Kay warns them that the forest is infested with wolves but they are brave and enter the forest to find it and a hungry wolf chewing on a bone spots them and creeps up on them they find the arrow in the tree and the wolf tries to snap them up but before he could they fall into the cabin and they are greeted by Merlin and Archemedies and Sherman and Mr Peabody are greeted friendly by Rocky and Bullwinkle and they talk about education and they pack their stuff and leave the cabin and the hungry wolf sneaks up on them but misses his chance to catch them he falls in a creek and when they head to the castle the wolf gets dizzy and faints and Sir Ector is not happy with the absence of Wart but they enter the castle and wart is reported to the kitchen to do dish duty and Merlin meets Sir Ector and proves that hes a wizard and Sir Ector gives Merlin a place to stay in the castle a tower and Sir Pellenor enters the castle with news after christmas is a trip to london and Wart Sherman and Peabody are offered a chance to go on the trip the next day Sir Ector trains Sir Kay and Merlin tells Wart about being a fish and changing him into one and Rocky and Bullwinkle also want to be fish so do Peabody and Sherman and Archemedies just takes a nap in the tree and Merlin changes his new friends into fish and puts them in the moat and he becomes a fish himself and joind them seeing turtles and frogs but they are attacked by a killer pike that tries to eat them Wart swims for his life and Archemedies comes to his rescue but the pike bites the owls feet and chases him around the moat but the pike bumps into a rock and his victim escape and Merlin is changed back into his human image and turns Wart back into a human and Rocky back into a squirelle and Bullwinkle backinto a moose and Sherman back into a human and Peabody back into a dog and when he tells Sir Ector and Sir Kay about it they dont beleive instead they send him on kitchen duty again and Merlin shows up and brings the dishes to life and they start scrubbing themselves and Merlin changes Wart into a Squerille and Wart meets Rocky again who is already a squerille but a girl Squerille has a crush on him but on the ground below is the hungry wolf and an old granny squerille falls in love with Merlin but when Wart falls out of the tree the wolf licks his lips and tries to eat Wart but Bullwinkle shows the girl squerille bites the wolf on the anke the wolf then chases the squerille and Bullwinkle head butts the Wolf into the river being washed away on a log and Merlin is changed back into his human image and barks granny squerille away and changes Wart back into a human and the girl squerrille is heart broken and cries and they head back to the castle in the kitchen Ector and Kay catch the dishes washing themselves and combat them but they lose the battle and Merlin makes the dishes lifeless again and he blames Merlin for all that and Merlin disappears and Warts trip to london is canceled and Hobbs is Kays squire instead after that Merlin decides to help Wart earn that trip to london by educating him again he starts in the tower and the subject is later changed to flying he changed Wart into a sparrow and he changes Peabody and Sherman into blue birds and Archemedies takes them out flying across the meadows but a hawk attacks them when they escape the hawk they enter a dark forest on an old creepy cabin so as they fall down a chimeny they meet an old witch named Madam Mim who is first seen playing soliatire and she says she has better magic than Merlin and Arechemdies returns to the castle to warn Merlin Rocky and Bullwinkle about it and they head on their way and Madam Mim decides to destroy them but Merlin Rocky and Bullwinkle show up and Madam Mim challenges Merlin to a wizards duel outside they have the duel the rules are no minarel or vegetable only animal but mythical creatures like dragons and stuff no disapearing or cheating and Madam Mim however dispaears and reapears as a crocodile snaps Merlin into his hat but Merlin comes out as a turtle and bites the crocs finger the crocodile gives the turtle a wild chase but the turtle changes into a rabbit and gets his tail snapped off by the crocodile while trying to get it back the croc changes intom a fox and chases the rabbit into a log but the rabbit becomes a catterpillar and crawls out of the hole but the fox becomes a chicken and tries to grab the catterpillar and eat him but the catterpillar turns into a heavy walrus and falls on the chicken but the chicken turns into a elephant and grabs the walrus by the throat but the walrus turns into a mouse and frightens the elephant but the elephant turns into a tiger and chases the mouse and later the tiger turns into a rattle snake and chases the mouse into a hole but the mouse turns into a crab andb tries to pinch the snake but the snake turns into a rhino and charges at the crab trying to smash him into a tree but gets stuck instead and the crab becomes a mean billy goat and head butts the rhino into the pond but a fire breathing dragon emerges from the pond and chases the goat and the goat changes back into the mouse but is caught by the dragon but luckly the mouse is a germ which gives the dragon a dease and Madam Mim has chicken pots and lost the duel and Merlin Wart Arechemedies Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody and Sherman exit the cottage and head back to the castle and Hobbs popped off like a toad and Wart is Kays squire as the squire and Merlin is not pleased with it he goes to bermuda and the tornament starts and Wart goes to find Kay a sword and pulls the one out of the stone and Sir Ector discovers it and puts it back in the stone Kay tries to pull it out but cant and everyone else tries but none suceed and Wart pulls it out and is no longer Wart but King Arthor and Sir Ector bows to him and so does Sir Kay and King Arthor claims his throne and Merlin returns from bermuda and is proud to know that Wart is now King Arthor and Peabody and Shermen decide to join Rocky and Bullwinkle on their adventures and they say goodbye to Merlin King Arthor and Arechemedies and leave london the end Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films